kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the sixteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-fifth series overall. The series started on October 5, 2014, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Gaim. Starting on February 22, 2015, Kamen Rider Drive was joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ghost joined Ninninger in the Super Hero Time line-up. Its series tagline is "Start Your Engine!" Story Shinnosuke Tomari is a former elite police officer in the Metropolitan Police who after an event that traumatized one of his colleagues has been "demoted" into the Special Investigations Division, a group that looks into the stranger happenings in the city, particularly the "Heavy Acceleration" events that leave people unable to move that the public have termed the "Slowdown." When he is chosen by the Drive Driver and Tridoron, Shinnosuke transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and is tasked with battling the Roidmudes who wish to take over the world by eliminating humanity. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive Allies Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Others *Akira Hayase *Harley Hendrickson *Deneb *Mai Takatsukasa as a Woman of the Beginning * * *Naoya Kaido *Yukari Karasawa *Eisuke Tomari *Yurusen *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Sennin *All Riders * Villains Roidmudes *Commanders and Major Roidmudes *Roidmude 006 *Roidmude 004 *Roidmude 5886 *Minor Roidmudes **Fusion Roidmudes *** Sword Roidmude *** Seeker Roidmude *** Open Roidmude *** Cook Roidmude *** Thief Roidmude ** Paint Roidmude ** Gunman Roidmude ** Crush Roidmude ** Volt Roidmude ** Iron Roidmude ** Voice Roidmude ** Scooper Roidmude ** Judge Roidmude ** Shocker Buruburu ** Shoot Roidmude Next Genome Institute Others *Eiji Kirihara *Mechanical Life Form *Shocker * *National Bureau of Defense *Neo-Shade **Keisuke Okamura *Gamma **Chikara Saionji **Gamma Assault **Gamma A **Da Vinci Gamma **Michelangelo Gamma **Raffaello Gamma Other characters *Shinji Koba *Miku Hanasaki *Truckers *Manager of Idol *Shinzo Hiroi *Mitsuharu Kineta *Misuzu Hatori *Koichi Kano Episodes Other media Manga # Novels # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : HIRO (of Yasuda Dai Circus) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: ''Uchusen, Vol. 146 *Kamen Rider Mach: *Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Protodrive, Kamen Rider Chaser: *Kamen Rider Chaser (38-42): *Brain Roidmude: *Heart Roidmude: *Medic Roidmude: *Freeze Roidmude: *Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Songs Opening theme SURPRISE-DRIVE Insert themes *Don't lose your mind *Full throttle *Unlimited Drive *Spinning Wheel Notes *This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Fourze in which the riders are actually referred to as Kamen Riders. *This is the first Kamen Rider season to have an automobile motif, and the second series to have an element of detective story since Kamen Rider W. *From episode 2 onwards, this is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series that does not use cold opens. *This is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider series without a cameo appearance from any of its characters during either the previous Rider's summer movie or final episode. *Takahito Omori, one of the producers of the show, called Kamen Rider Drive a tribute to the 1982 American television series, , quoting it as "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider" in an interview. *This is the first Kamen Rider season to have the opening theme be sung by a singer who has portrayed a Kamen Rider in the past. In this case, Mitsuru Matsuoka, who played Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal), and later, Kamen Rider 4. *This is the first Kamen Rider season with a "monster of the fortnight" format to have three-part episode plots (9-11, 31-33, 34-36) that is not close to the final episode. *This is one of the Kamen Rider season that has Riders and Monsters utilizes chronokinesis which came from a same principle, the other one is Kamen Rider Kabuto. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Rider Drive] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website at TV Asahi * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era